What Happens When You Forget Your Books
by butterfly1415
Summary: On the way to class, Freddy discovers that he has forgot his books. And then, Zack and Freddy has to run to the classroom to get them. Funny things can happen in a classroom. FreddyxZack


**Disclaimer: I do not own School of Rock. If I did, do you really think I would have to write this?**

**A/N: Another Freddy/Zack. They are just way too adorable.**

Freddy drummed on his desk. The teacher send him an annoyed look, but didn't say anything. She knew that Freddy couldn't help it. It was his ADD talking again. No, probably more like screaming at the top of its lungs. But ADD didn't have lungs. Freddy shook his head, he needed to focus.

Freddy grinned. He couldn't focus on whatever the teacher was talking about. Not with Zack Mooneyham right next to him. It was an bad idea the teahcer had gotten, when she had decided that the needed to get new seats.

Freddy was in love with Zack, he knew that. He had been in love with him for a few months now. But he hadn't acted upon it. Because, even if Freddy seemed hardcore and everything, he was a bit afraid. He had known Zack for a long time, and he didn't want to lose him. And if he told the brunette that he was in love with him, he would lose him. Not that Zack thought homosexuals were disgusting, or that he thought it was wrong or anything.

But everyone who was told by their best friend, that he was in love with you, would freak out. Just a bit.

Freddy didn't think he was gay, just bisexual. Bi, with a preference for men. Maybe that was just denial, but whatever.

Freddy was far away in his thoughts, when someone waved a hand in front of his face. Freddy shook his head and looked up at Zack.

"Zack Attack! What's up, man?"

"Class is over, Spazzy. Where were you, honestly?" Zack rolled his eyes and grinned. Freddy grinned back.

"I was just deep in thought. Hey, don't look so shocked! But trust me, dude, you don't wanna know what's going on in my head". Zack shook his head.

"Whatever, Freddy. Come on, we're gonna be late for class". Freddy followed Zack out of the room.

"Is that really so bad?". Freddy grinned.

"Freddy.." Zack groaned. Freddy lay an arm around Zacks shoulders, pulling him closer and messing up his hair. Zack stopped and tried to make his hair lay down straight. He failed. Zack shook his head, making his hair fall into his eyes and stared at Freddy for a moment, he looked like he had just dicovered that Freddy was there.

"Freddy, don't tell me you forgot your books" Zack closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oops?" Freddy grinned and spread his arms in a apologetic gesture.

"Come on, Spazzy McGee, we have three minutes" Zack looked at his watch and then began running back towards the classroom. Freddy followed.

They reached the classroom, panting. Freddy looked at Zack, and immediately regretted it. Zack was panting, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes half-lidded. His lips were separated and looked redder than before. Freddy bit his lip.

"Freddy..?" Zacks facial expression turned to one of utter confusion as Freddy moved closer. Freddy closed the gap between them, he couldn't stop when Zack looked so adorable.

Freddy planted his lips on Zack's and pressed his against the others. Zack stood frozen, as Freddy kissed him. Freddy's hand grabbed the back of Zack's head, bringing him closer. Zack began to kiss back, sneaking his arm around Freddy's waist. Freddy groaned and licked Zack's bottom lip. Zack gladly opened his mouth and Freddy pushed his tongue into Zack's mouth, making the other moan. They broke apart, panting.

"Sorry" Freddy said, avoiding Zacks eyes.

"Don't be" Zack replied, smiling. Freddy's head shot up.

"You liked it?" he asked, smiling as well.

"Yeah. I have liked you for quite a while now, Freddy." Zack muttered. Freddys eyes widened, and he looked around the hallway. Discovering, that they were actually standing in front of the door to the classroom, he opened the door and pulled Zack with him.

"Really?" Freddy said. He was leaning against the door.

"Yes" Zack smiled. Freddy lunged forward and pressed his lips to Zacks again.

About an half hour later, they were walking in the hallways, towards biology, which they were supposed to have, right now. Zacks face was still flushed, and Freddy had to look away, so he wouldn't kiss Zack again.

"So, wanna hang out at my place today?" Freddy asked.

"Sure" Zack smiled and opened the door. The teacher looked at them, as did the whole class.

"Mr. Mooneyham and Mr. Jones, you are 35 minutes late" she said, a annoyed expression on her face.

"Sorry" they both muttered, before taking their seats. Freddy looked at Zack and grinned.

"And where is your books, Mr. Jones?"

Freddy looked at Zack, who looked red, and had to bite his lips to prevent himself from laughing.

**A/N: It sure was fun to get inside Freddy's head.**


End file.
